codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah York
Sergeant First Class Elijah "Switchblade" York (callsign Obsidian Zero-One) was a US Army Delta Force operator and commander of Team Obsidian. He fought in both the Second Russian Civil War and World War III alongside his fellow Delta operators in Team Obsidian, forming strong bonds and friendships with the team's members. Biography Early Life Elijah was born into a middle class family in Duluth, Minnesota in August 1987, and was the eldest of three children. When he was 11, his family moved to Boston, Massachusetts. He lived a relatively normal and happy life with his family. Military Career At the age of eighteen, Elijah chose to enlist in the US Army. Although his mother was initially unhappy with this, his father was proud of him and encouraged him to be the best soldier that he could be. He had difficulty adjusting to military life at first during basic training, but he soon got the hang of it and began to excell in nearly everything he did. This led to his transfer to the 75th Ranger Regiment. Unfortunately, while Elijah was in training his father fell ill, and was eventually diagnosed with a glioblastoma multiforme astrocytoma, an incurable and highly aggressive form of malignant brain tumor. By the time he came home, his father's mental capacity had degraded severely due to his healthy brain matter being squashed between the tumor and the inside of his skull as the malignant growth continued to increase in size. Elijah was unable to tell his father about his transfer before the cancer killed him. At his father's funeral, Elijah promised that he would be the best soldier he could possibly be, as that had been one of the last things his father had told him to do before his death. Service Prior to 2011 York first saw action in Somalia between late 2008 and early 2010, assisting the UN-backed Transitional Federal Government weed out leaders of Al-Shabaab (a remnant of a militant Islamist faction called the Islamic Courts Union) and helping to keep peace between the Somalis and the Ethiopians. He quickly ascended the ranks to Staff Sergeant, and he was transferred to the 1st SFOD-D and sent to Pakistan, where he was placed in command of Team Obsidian. After further success in combating Taliban terrorists along Pakistan's northern border, York was promoted to Sergeant First Class. Second Russian Civil War Operations Against OpFor In 2011, Team Obsidian was deployed into a small country near Saudi Arabia, after Khaled Al-Asad launched a bloody coup d'etat which succeeded in toppling the government. While USMC Force Recon units attempted to hunt down Al-Asad, Army special forces attacked other cities in an effort to prevent OpFor from sending reinforcements to defend Al-Asad. Curiously, while OpFor did retaliate against the Army, they did not seem concerned that US troops were hunting for their leader. However, the reasoning behind this became clear when OpFor detonated a nuclear warhead in the capital city. York, Team Obsidian, and all other remaining American troops were withdrawn from the country immediately following the warhead's detonation, as a precautionary measure. Operations in Mainland Russia Between 2012 and 2016, York led Team Obsidian in several missions of undisclosed nature in the Russian mainland, helping the Russian Loyalists fight the Ultranationalists, a violent group of anti-western radicals which sought to restore the Soviet Union. Civilian Life After returning home from his deployment against OpFor in late 2011, Elijah decided to move to New York City, and by February 2012 he had begun settling into his new apartment in Manhattan. In early 2015, Elijah began dating a young woman named Ally Sampson. World War III Russo-American War Global Conflict Post-War & Retirement Personality & Traits Trivia Category:Anonymous ONI agent Category:Anonymous ONI agent